


844. Ошибки

by av2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Moral Dilemmas, Pre-Canon, Side Story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2
Summary: Четырнадцатого октября сорок четвертого года у Эрвина Смита день рождения.
Kudos: 1





	844. Ошибки

**Author's Note:**

> Мы тут намутили флешмоб на минималках и решили написать по текстику на ДР Эрвина.  
> 1\. 844 год (av2, «Ошибки»)  
> 2\. [845 год (Colour_Palette, «Условный знак»)](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8715118)  
> 3\. [846 год (Kira Sky, «Воплощение стремления»)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197165)  
> 4\. [850 год (Kinky Pie, «Последний подарок»)](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8720695)

Неожиданно приятно было получить в обход непосредственного начальства приглашение на прием в загородном доме главнокомандующего. Белоснежное письмо было из плотной бумаги с витиеватой изысканной каллиграфией, и оно смотрелось несколько пафосно рядом с пояснительной запиской от Закли, где неофициально сообщалось о «потенциально выигрышной для Вас встрече, капитан Смит». «Как Вы смотрите на идею наконец-то выйти в высший свет как самостоятельное лицо? Приглашаю Вас четырнадцатого октября ко мне в дом, в шесть вечера. Адрес в приглашении, возьмите его с собой — это пропуск для Вас и Вашего друга Ливая». Дата была не очень удачная — у Эрвина день рождения, но лучше подарка к его тридцатидвухлетию не было. Он уже давно пытался наладить знакомство со знатной, благородной до мозга кости аристократией, но все не подворачивалось удобного повода.

Покинув родные казармы, они явились на виллу в пригороде Митраса немногим позже, чем их ждали — карета то и дело вязла на беспардонно грязных участках дороги, отчего кучер начал говорить только матом. Сбив грязь с сапог у порога, они нырнули в дом, и Закли горячо встретил их обоих как долгожданных гостей чуть ли не на входе. Было бы хорошо, если бы все неприятности на сегодня кончились, однако реальность оказалась куда более отталкивающей.

У Эрвина не было цели или определенного плана на эту встречу — только примелькаться. Наконец-то познакомиться с теми, о ком был лишь наслышан, но Закли взял все в свои руки. Он повел их на второй этаж, откуда доносилась музыка, попутно объясняя, что прием уже идет, скоро будет спектакль, а люди заскучали без новых лиц. Ливай неохотно шел следом, почти что цепляясь за перила — бедолага, ему это все было внове.

Закли знакомил их с некоторыми своими гостями, Эрвин, в свою очередь, представлял тем Ливая, отчего половина всего внимания справедливо прицепилась к нему, уж больно примечательный у него был облик: низкорослый, но при этом считается одним из лучших солдат в разведке. Женскую половину это точно сразило, поэтому обычно хладнокровный и острый на язык Ливай с долей отчаяния в голосе общался с великим количеством женщин, обнаруживая косность своей речи и способность смущаться. Наблюдение за этим вызывало в Эрвине смутное злорадство, но зрелище продлилось недолго — Закли увел его в зал, где слуги расставляли ряды стульев для гостей.

— Помните, мы с вами говорили про серию экспедиций в следующем году? — тихо сказал Закли, склонившись ближе к уху Эрвина. — Один из советников короны, господин Фукс, может помочь разведке подзаработать на это предприятие: следующей зимой город на севере страны будет без охраны из-за сокращений в Гарнизоне, быть может, вы поможете Шадису с вашей затеей? Кроме того, он благоволит трудоголикам, но я вам этого не говорил, ладно?

Возле домашней сцены Эрвин встретился со знакомой компанией до жути богатых и влиятельных личностей и понял, что добрался, сам того не ведая, до самого сердца приема и ближнего круга Короля. Их разговор со скромным всего-лишь-капитаном Смитом, смягчаемый комментариями Закли, был больше похож на собеседование. Эрвин невольно задумался, что все эти люди смахивают больше на стервятников, чем на представителей благородного общества, но при этом отдавал себе отчет, что именно такие знакомства сулят хорошие сделки. Господин Фукс (граф Антонио Фукс), владелец одного из заводов Фабричного города, думал так же на его счет, хотя, скорее, принял его не за стервятника, а за овцу — иначе чем еще объяснить его безобразное предложение?

— Не буду скрывать, что Дариус рассказывал мне о ваших амбициозных планах, господин Смит, — начал издалека Фукс, когда они уселись прямо в первом ряду, едва отойдя от компании. — И тем более не буду умалчивать, что сейчас они мне кажутся маловыполнимыми. Однако я могу поспособствовать тому, чтобы Совет вам с ними помог. 

Эрвин кивнул, и сердце у него забилось быстрее. Что, это на самом деле решается так просто? Да знал бы он раньше — первым делом бежал бы именно к этому человеку...

— Если у разведки будут деньги, то мы охотнее дадим разрешение на любые проекты командора Кита Шадиса, — тот чуть улыбнулся, увидев его интерес. — Но придется их подзаработать. Понимаете?

— Да, главнокомандующий уже озвучил примерное содержание вашего предложения. Охрана города...

— Он так выразился? — удивленно прервал его Фукс и усмехнулся. — Можно, конечно, сказать и так. Я хочу, чтобы вы помогли вывезти людей из Подземного города на новую шахту. Мне не хватает рабочих рук.

— Вывезти? — обескураженно повторил Эрвин.

— Арестовать их как преступников, конвоировать на Фабрику и некоторое время следить за порядком. Позже вас сменят, — Фукс невозмутимо подкручивал усы, когда говорил об этом.

Почему-то первее всего Эрвина оскорбила прямолинейность сказанного. Надо же. Он всегда думал, что высшее общество во всех его проявлениях окружает дымка неопределенности, и поэтому в его понимании предельно ясные высказывания намекали на недалекость.

Хотя, разумеется, главная загвоздка была не в этом.

— Это же рабский труд. Так ведь?

— Да. А что, у вас с этим какие-то проблемы? Вся страна так живет, только не догадывается, — Эрвин всей кожей почувствовал, как теряет в глазах встопорщившегося «благодетеля» всю свою перспективность. — А вас рекомендовали мне как крайне заинтересованного человека.

— Да, но...

— Бросьте сомнения. Вы же хотите достижений, верно? Внутри этих Стен я первый человек, который может вам с этим помочь.

Эрвину не понравился ни этот тон, ни манера перебивать, ни само предложение, но несмотря на это он был бесконечно близок к тому, чтобы дать согласие. Да, здесь только так все и делается. Да, это их реальность, а не сказка. Да, его верно прочитали, и он хочет свершений.

— Мне нужно время, чтобы подумать, — сказал он, в последний момент дав слабину. Показалось, что будет ошибкой сразу сказать «да».

Господин Фукс опять хмыкнул, сыто поерзав в кресле.

— Думайте быстрее, это дело срочное. Жду вашего ответа до конца сегодняшнего вечера. И еще кое-что: этот разговор должен остаться между нами.

«Иначе что?» — подумал Эрвин, но благоразумно оставил этот вопрос неозвученным. Он кивнул, внимательно запоминая указания («Наверное, это и есть власть денег. Слушаю его, как солдат — приказ»). И пошел искать Ливая для совета — собственно, именно поэтому Эрвин всегда ходил вместе с ним. Он уже привык, что прилипчивый Ливай всюду за ним следует и принимает участие в любых его делах. Правда, в некоторых вопросах Ливай был уж слишком принципиален и, скорее всего, о свободе жителей Подземки у него было свое давно сложившееся мнение.

В коридоре было шумно от гомона, музыки и смеха — прямая противоположность затхлой хищной компании, оставленной позади. Неудивительно, что стервятники предпочитали общество себе подобных. Закли умудрялся быть и там, и там, весело обсуждая что-то с дивно простодушным на вид семейством. У Эрвина мелькнула мысль нагло его увести от этих людей и расспросить, знал ли он о предложении Фукса. А если знал, то отчего же пригласил? Однако от воплощения этой затеи его неожиданно отвлекли.

— Поздравляем с ценным приобретением, господин Смит, — любезно-игриво сказала пожилая дама с ярко-алым колье, подчеркивающим сетку морщин на груди. Она благосклонно улыбнулась Эрвину, и идущая под руку с ней младшая дочка зарумянилась, встретившись с ним взглядом.

Эрвин улыбнулся им в ответ и уставился в комнатный проем, из которого они вышли: перед ним оказался ряд дамских затылков с разнообразно украшенными прическами. Женщины стояли, собравшись в круг, хихикали, и посреди этого звонкого перелива низкий мужской голос был как колокольный звон. Эрвин втиснулся между ними и застал Ливая за оживленным рассказом, от которого веяло подземным кабаком — беда, конечно, пусть его рассказ и вызывал интерес. Завидев знакомое лицо, Ливай посмотрел на Эрвина с мольбой в глазах, отчего тот рассмеялся: 

— Дамы, что вы с ним делали?

— Смущали преимущественно, — ответила спокойная, но довольная женщина его лет. Она быстро помахивала веером, прикрывая подбородок.

— А что делал он?

— Смущался, — гнусаво ответил за нее Ливай, и, судя по смеху, это была чистая правда.

Они покинули общество женщин и вышли на холодный балкон, Эрвин не без удовольствия прикрыл за собой стеклянные двери с тонкой рамой. Трагически молчавший Ливай сразу же приник к ограждению, будто собирался спрыгнуть и упорхнуть домой. Но так как у него с собой не было ни УПМ, ни крыльев, оставалось только тоскливо рассматривать в сумраке парк с прудами при вилле Закли. Эрвин встал рядом, облокачиваясь на облицованную мрамором перекладину. Он все еще колебался и не знал, с чего следует начать.

— Ну, и как тебе встреча на высшем уровне?

— Не спрашивай, — помотал головой Ливай. — Я не умею гладко говорить. Кажется, жены и дочери твоих толстосумов теперь считают, что в разведке одни выходцы из-под земли. А ты как?

— Если честно, я бы с большим удовольствием провел этот день в штабе, в компании друзей, — невесело заключил Эрвин, аккуратно почесывая лоб под пробором.

— Они, кстати, готовились.

— Кто и к чему?

— Я видел, как Ханджи прокрадывалась к Майку с бутылками. Она так и сказала: «Никому не говори. Мы готовимся к _его_ дню рождения».

— О-о, — протянул Эрвин, впервые после разговора с Фуксом искренне улыбнувшись. — Я думал, что они забыли, и сам не упоминал.

А ведь и правда, сегодня у него праздник. Ханджи больше всех расстроилась, что он уезжает, и журила его за карьеризм; Майк слегка ревниво отметил, что с ним едет Ливай; Эрвин обещал не скучать. И вот он праздновал так: заключал сделки о том, что его отряд будет ловить подземных жителей, тащить наружу, да не в светлые виллы высокопоставленных чиновников, как Ливая, а в темные шахты, где они будут работать за миску еды, пока не передохнут, как крысы, от голода. И под всем этим будет его подпись, его рука.

Ливай прислонился боком к холодящему мрамору и посмотрел на него, одоленного тяжкими мыслями.

— Эрвин, — позвал он, толкая в плечо до тех пор, пока к нему не обернулись. — Зачем ты взял меня сюда?

— Чтобы потом ты не задавал вопросов, очевидно, — задумчиво ответил Эрвин, подразумевая, естественно, предложение Фукса... И то, что Ливай всегда за ним ходил, как привязанный... И что Ливай сам непременно был бы втянут в грязную и бессовестную работорговлю, у него не было другого выхода, кроме как помогать...

От этих мыслей у Эрвина разболелся шрам на руке.

— Как видишь, я с этим не справляюсь, — не теряясь ответил Ливай и даже не подал виду, что обижен, хотя спустя несколько мгновений его губы все же сжались в нитку.

Только тогда до Эрвина дошло, что его ответ прозвучал как оскорбление.

— Прости, — легко и быстро произнес он с виноватой интонацией. Голос сам выбирал, как говорить. Не хватало еще давить на Ливая в преддверии неприятной новости. — Я не имел в виду тебя, просто думал об одном... нехорошем предложении.

— Нехорошем?

— Недобросовестном.

Ливай расслабил рот и теперь выглядел совершенно не впечатленным. Только вскинул бровь, будто говорил: «И?» Будто это совершенно обычное для них дело. Но это не так. Для Ливая — да, но не для Эрвина. Возможно, именно такой порядок вещей свойственен всему, что касается Подземного города. И возможно, что если амбиции хотят реализовать все идеи, то надо соглашаться. Но разве Разведкорпус — это Подземный город? Разве ради этого солдаты умирают за Стенами и борются за лишний метр пути? Чтобы они водили здесь людей, как скот?

И для этого Ливай поступал на службу? Чтобы вернуться обратно?

— Я откажусь.

— Выкладывай, — одновременно с ним сказал Ливай и моргнул, услышав решение. — Уверен? А нам это боком не встанет?

Разумеется, встанет. Конечно, будут неприятности. Фукс не забудет отказа и в дальнейшем на контакт не пойдет. И останется только влажно мечтать, что однажды стервятники Совета его сожрут или вытолкнут из своего круга. Но если согласиться на грубое, прямое, как стрела, предложение господина-первого-советника, то придется держать слово и исполнять. Придется терять людей ради людей, становиться монстром — ради глубоко личной цели еще раз выйти за Стены на следующее лето. Это жестоко до соблазнительности. Но выглядит так глупо.

— Если да, то мы об этом узнаем, — Эрвин уверенно кивнул и повернулся к настороженному Ливаю. Черт побери, что они тут делают? Могли бы сидеть в штабе и допивать последнюю бутылку. — Говоришь, они взяли много вина?


End file.
